1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a card with multiple tips, designed in particular for testing semiconductor chips or integrated circuits before encapsulation thereof and comprising a substrate one of the surfaces of which is provided with conducting strips connected to contacts in the form of tips.
2. Description of Related Art
Cards with tips are used for checking chips or integrated circuits after manufacturing and prior to encapsulation. Cards known up to now generally use different types of technologies, i.e. soldered blade tip cards, epoxy ring cards, and membrane cards, as described in the documents EP-A-0475050, WO 9409374 and EP-0646800. Placing of the tips on these known cards is nevertheless limited to a given number of tips, which is no longer in keeping with the constant progress as far as integration of semiconductor chips is concerned.
The document WO 96/36884 describes a manufacturing process of a card subjected to prior cutting to obtain a system of flexible scales. The connection strips are not mono-layer and do not make use of anisotropic etching of a monolithic substrate.